la exquisita leyenda de aquella que amó y fue amada
by zresce
Summary: siempre pisa de puntillas (no soporta el estruendo cuando va con pies de plomo)


Cuando por fin se besan lo hacen en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que él arruga la nariz.

"La lengua", dice, "sácala"

Ella baja la mirada y guarda el músculo en su boca con una sonrisa condescendiente. Está acostumbrada a acatar órdenes masculinas (había sido todo un acto rebelde el atreverse a penetrar el cuerpo ajeno con el propio), así que aunque ahora no espera reprimendas tampoco quiere ahorrarse problemas aparentemente innecesarios.

Cuando vuelve a subir la vista se arrodilla y besa sus muslos antes de disculparse con la mirada y salir gateando del baño.

.

Se encuentran en la cocina la comida ya está hecha y ella se encuentra sentada en la mesa. Durante todo el desayuno no le ha quitado los ojos de encima, a lo que el niño sonríe abiertamente y responde con un "el desayuno está delicioso" que resuena en la sala junto a los dos besos presionados en las piernas del joven a penas segundos después.

.

Es la segunda vez que ella es besada por otro hombre. Inmóvil sobre un amplio pecho, su imagen padece una fragilidad etérea. Él se acerca y toca la piel desnuda del brazo de ella, que previsiblemente baja la vista, disculpándose con la sonrisa.

"El desayuno estaba delicioso", dice el niño, mirando al hombre. Aunque este se da cuenta de su presencia no oculta su desnudez ni le dirige la mirada, pero se digna a separar la sonrisa del saliente rosado del seno izquierdo de ella, lengua permaneciendo en tal punto de la urbe corporal durante unos segundos de más.

"El desayuno está delicioso", y casi suena como si estuviera citando la frase que el joven pronunciara escasos diez minutos y treinta y cinco segundos antes. Pero el hombre sopla sobre la rosácea aureola y ella se estremece, así que él se limita a asentir, dar media vuelta y caminar pasillo abajo con la nueva finalidad de ordenar la cocina.

.

Cuando cortas un trozo de carne de una porción mayor, lo cocinas y lo ingieres el pedazo inicial ha sufrido una reducción del tamaño material original.

Mientras ella masajea el pie izquierdo del hombre un suspiro escapa de sus labios.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien", sonríe él -sonríe como todos, todos sonríen como él y vosotros sonreís para ella- "Abre la boca".

Ella obedece y él introduce su lengua, sus labios jamás rozando los ajenos. Juega con sus dientes y su lengua y su paladar y gime en su boca y es obsceno y grotesco cuando agarra su mano y la dirige hacia su erección.

Cuando termina el amor el ascensor abre sus puertas, el hombre la acompaña a su habitación y ella cierra la puerta.

Imita la sonrisa de él frente al espejo. Recuerda cómo ha cambiado la forma en la que la mira en los dos encuentros que han tenido: los ojos que anteriormente creyó de acústica grave ahora resultan cargados de afecto, deseo y suavidad.

Al salir del baño se tumba en la cama y se abraza al chico, explícita desnudez rozándose contra un cuerpo puro. Él arruga la nariz pero no tarda en acomodarse entre sus brazos, encontrando en el olor a sexo que emana la piel de ella y el embrollo de sus brazos la calidez exacta para sentirse en casa.

.

Nunca ha visto a una mujer tan hermosa como la que está mordiendo su ingle en la cocina de casa. No puede separar la mirada de su largo cabello y su sonrisa felina, pero cuando se quita el vestido y descubre las diferencias entre su mismo cuerpo y el de ella -_pronto más mío que suyo_- se siente sinceramente sorprendida, y es un sentimiento tan refrescante que le da caza más de tres veces sobre la encimera. O eso es lo que le gustaría pensar cuando suena la alarma del microondas y aterriza en frente de ella el chico, que abre y cierra el ruidoso electrodoméstico.

"Está vacío", anuncia. La tercera persona, que está sonriendo mientras marca el cuello de ella, es recibida con poco más que una mirada de soslayo.

"No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo", dice antes de salir de la cocina.

Ya se ha convertido cuatro veces en presa cuando la mujer decide sacar de la nevera un pepino y dos guiños de su ojo izquierdo. Más tarde ella lo lava y lo pela _y_ lo corta y cuando él llega a la cocina la comida ya está hecha y ella se encuentra sentada en la mesa. No puede apartar la mirada del comensal -_cómeme_, _pruébame_, _degúst__ame_- tanto como no puede hacer de él su presa.

Y después como si estuviera escrito: sonríe y canta "está delicioso" mientras ella se derrite y cae de rodillas y besa sus muslos.

.

La primera vez que la llevan a visitar el lugar donde descansan sus padres biológicos ella llora y de eso ya hace un año, porque esta es la segunda vez y aunque él sea un monje está ahora encima de su cuerpo desnudo, ojos sobre ojos, ente sobre ente formando una efímera unidad, volátil unión material sobre el suelo enlosado frente a la tumba donde sus progenitores fueron enterrados años atrás -una reunión-.

El hombre sonríe y susurra dos nombres en su oreja mientras la bendice con sus castos dedos -una victoria-. Cuando dejan de amarse ella tiene a sus padres grabados en la pelvis y su apellido en las retinas. Él la acompaña hasta su habitación y ella cierra la puerta, se desnuda y se tumba junto al niño, acercándolo con sus brazos mientras él se deshace en un suspiro.

"Hoy", dice, "he conocido a mis padres"

.

Es una imagen familiar y nostálgica, repleta de despedidas y angustias pasajeras: los rosados pétalos caídos del anciano árbol contrastan con el tono de los labios de ella después de ser devorados por el hombre, piensa el chico mirando el suave bulto de vida en movimiento que forman por la ventana. A veces quiere aprender a cocinar para alimentar a los _perros_, pero cuando expresa esa idea a su hermana ella sonríe y él asume que ella se ha comprometido a tal tarea. Pero hoy es diferente, porque quiere ir al parque y sale de su guarida para aparecer al lado de ellos con la intención de expresar el deseo propio y hacerse oír por encima del suyo.

.

No es cuando averigua a dónde se dirigen sino al ver quién les viene a buscar lo que le hace arrugar la nariz, pero tiene un plan y lo lleva a cabo cuando señala su barbilla. "Tienes una mancha", le dice, "justo aquí"

Ella está ahora sentada atrás y él apoya la cabeza entre sus pechos, donde puede escuchar su corazón. El pañuelo que ha tendido al vacío segundos antes yace ahora sobre la tapicería del vehículo, y es de un color tan blanco como la rendición del hombre de la mancha, tan cuadrangular como provisional su victoria. Por eso cuando va al baño y vuelve al coche reconoce el particular movimiento del que este parece dotado y vuelve a casa caminando.

.

Besar diferentes partes del cuerpo de la persona amada es todo un ritual de iniciación al mundo de la carne: así como está acostumbrada a cortar grandes y rojas porciones para convertirlas en algo lo suficientemente pequeño y tierno para poder masticar y saborear el bocado, ahora se entretiene imaginándose dueña de carnicería. Es entonces cuando pasa lista de su inventario de ejemplares hasta que escoge la pieza más apetecible y sangrienta, la pone sobre la encimera y la corta deliberadamente, con una ligera sonrisa, imaginando el sabor de la carne una vez cocinada y adecuadamente sazonada. La fantasía termina al relamerse los labios, cuando los centros de placer de su cerebro han recibido tanto estímulo sensorial que se sobrecalientan y su mente se apaga, convirtiéndose así en un depredador exclusivamente carnívoro.

La fantasía termina porque ella no tiene tiempo para cocinar ni sazonar la carne, así que se la come cruda.

.

En la redacción que no ha podido terminar en clase tienen que escribir sobre la persona que más admiran. Coge el lápiz y '_mi hermana es Afrodita y tiene el mundo a sus pies, pero yo puedo invertir la gravedad a su alrededor. Ella lucha contra el miedo mientras es rodeada por perros sin dientes que le enseñan las encías al sentirse hambrientos, aunque ella solo sonríe con los labios pulsados_.' y cuando le da la redacción a ella para posibles correcciones, señala "es necesaria la supresión de algunos puntos suspensivos," los indica con la uña, "porque no hace falta que tu profesor extraiga opiniones de este texto. También sería preferible que borrases el _yo_".

.

La persona que ha sido la fuente de compañía, aunque fugazmente esporádica, más importante de su vida siempre ha sido papá. Así que cuando le dice que se va a casar con una mujer -alta, rica, con buen gusto, cuello suave y trece hijos, no me dejes sola _no quiero estar acompañada_- es la primera persona a la que se entrega. Siempre se ha dicho que es una eficaz forma de conseguir tu propósito, por eso mientras se hace la dormida "algo he hecho mal", piensa mientras calla y lo ve vestirse (_deliciosos_ músculos ondulando en su espalda, la visible tensión de los tríceps y los glúteos cuando se inserta en su ropa interior) hasta que se va sin dirigir la mirada a la cama donde ella yace ni una sola vez.

.

El deseo de aquél que hace marionetas no es tanto no sentirse solo como conseguir el ideal del _yo_ absoluto y dominar a un conjunto de otros yo que resultan secundarios y desechados si se precisa la ocasión. Por eso cuando ella llega a la casa, grande como su ego y repleta de pequeñas _moscas_, empieza a salivar (lo que no espera es que las moscas acaben siendo _perros_, y aunque sus dotes de entrenar superan a sus ganas de morderla ella siempre muestra su capacidad, si bien nunca exterioriza su persuasión ni su innato don del adiestro tanto como características y trozos de si misma que nunca le han pertenecido).

.

Cuando se encuentra sentada en medio de hombres de diferentes edades sabe por dónde empezar. Se produce una breve introducción y se realizan las previsibles preguntas para romper el hielo antes de que llegue la hora de que los hombres presencien un pormenor inesperado, el fallo y la peculiaridad de la que no se habían percatado -ella lo esconde tan bien que cuando lo enseña parece mentira-, y cuando parece desmayarse surge en ellos el instinto paternal y es llevada a su habitación y no se siente princesa sino reina de los titiriteros, junto a una nueva sensación: ahora entiende que es catorce veces hija, ahora entiende que tiene catorce padres, catorce sujetos con los que practicar la extracción del yo.

.

Como cualquier tacticista, ella se familiariza con el entorno antes de crear la estrategia que la proyectará al objetivo final -en este caso establece las conexiones necesarias entre sus futuros hermanos antes de la boda donde la oficialidad de sus lazos familiares será estricta y legal para lograr un colectivo de seres sin pensamiento propio a los que poder manejar-; "¿puedo ayudar en algo (_yo_, **no** tú, _yo soy_ **útil**, tú eres **secundario**, _yo_ _me_ **muestro**, _yo me_ **impongo**, _yo te_ **ayudaré** en cuanto te vea, _yo _**solucionaré** tus problemas hasta que seas incapaz de resolverlos por ti mismo y será así como cuando intuyas mi presencia serás tan feliz que _me_ mantendrás en tu mente cada vez durante más tiempo hasta que tus pensamientos no sean tú sino _**yo**_, hasta que tus pensamientos sean _**míos**_ y tú _no_ seas tú _y_ tú seas _para_ _**mí**_)?", pregunta al hombre que está cocinando.

El hombre sonríe.

.

Están todos tristes por ella y el pequeño toma sus manos y les da algún que otro pequeño beso cuando nadie se da cuenta.

"Lo encontré al salir," dice aquel que baila -_para mí_-, "habrá sido un gato. Lo siento," y donde antes solía haber una cola ahora hay un palo. Su porte se paralizaen respuesta al horror que siente al ver el rictus en la pequeña cara del animal _'no serás perdonada,'_ dice su vacía mirada, _'ayúdame'_, grita su boca (ahora abierta y sin vida), _'no te pude proteger'_, dicen sus pequeñas garras que aprietan espasmódicamente la estaca representando el rigor mortis del pequeño ser.

Esa misma mañana el hombre baila hasta el taxidermista y al cabo de una semana vuelve a darle una sorpresa.

.

_Yo_ soy (pura, débil y sumisa);

**Yo** -no- soy (impura, creativa, fuerte ni dominante);

_Yo_ puedo ser (de ayuda, suave, pequeña y manejable) y

**Yo** -no- puedo ser (manipulativa, imperativa, intrincada, falsa ni yo misma), escribe tras la fotografía que ha tomado en la boda de papá. Ahora la enmarca y la cuelga en el salón -nadie preguntará, pero si lo hacen alegará la fuerza de una tercera persona necesaria para manejar el taladro y atornillar la alcayata al taco con el fin de colgar el cuadro. Y aunque se cuestionen, tampoco se darán cuenta de que la fotografía está pendida justo a su altura, ni un centímetro más ni un centímetro menos-, y detrás ha escrito su nombre junto a un corazón como dedicatoria creíble de una chica poco imaginativa, lo suficientemente cariñosa (_así me llamo_, _ahora formo parte de la familia_, _ahora puedo ser querida por vosotros_, _ahora me tenéis que cuidar_) y lo suficientemente cálida y romántica (_añado un corazón_, _soy mujer_, _soy cariñosa_, _soy femenina_, _soy fértil_, _ahora tenéis que __**quererme**_, _luego tendréis que __**amarme**_).

Mira la imagen y tras un largo tiempo besa el cuadro, primero un roce del labio superior antes del ataque del inferior y la presión de ambos justo en el borde, _esquivo_, nunca en el centro, _decisivo_, y se retira a su habitación.

.

Forma parte del equipo de guardaespaldas protectores de su persona hasta que sufre un accidente en la mano: "uno de mis clientes más preciados volvió a mi peluquería hace un tiempo", dice mientras apoya el cuerpo de ella contra la pica del baño, haciendo así inevitable el contacto visual consigo misma, "pero no quería que le cortase el pelo. Fue un accidente un tanto desafortunado," habla consigo mismo estando en ella, ella mirándose en el espejo, la diestra de él en su melena, "perder el pulgar" y acaricia su pelo y lo agarra y lo introduce en su boca y gime. "Pero siempre te tendré a ti, ¿no es así? Siempre te tendré. Siempre tendré tu pelo aunque no recupere el pulgar, ¿no es así? Siempre te querré" habla con la boca llena y se le enredan cabellos en los dientes y hace algo en su cuero cabelludo con la lengua y ella solo puede seguir mirándose en el espejo mientras la siniestra de él se aprieta en su cuello y acaba. "Siempre te protegeré"

_dice mientras se va_.

.

"Papá" (siempre está solo) "papá" (me tiene a mi), _entonces_ "papá", mírame. Es su primera menstruación y se maquilla porque sabe que ahora es una mujer y porque sabe que ahora es la mujer de "papá". El animal la mira y suspira porque cree que sabe lo que ella piensa, pero es la primera vez que ella se siente sola con su compañía, y entonces comprende que

"Papá,"

"hoy te necesito,"

"hoy estoy sola;"

"y ahora soy roja-

roja por primera vez"

y se adorna para que cuando vuelva a no estar sola papá se dé cuenta de que es de su propiedad aunque él no le pertenezca a ella de ninguna manera.

.

Pánico: una de las muchas veces que están jugando al videojuego favorito de él y tras su undécima victoria se rinde, la mira y proclama "eres _fuerte_", porque lo único que puede pensar es '_lo _sabe, se ha dado cuenta: se _está _dando cuenta ahora mismo. _Me_ está mirando', y su mente solo puede tensar sus mejillas formando una de las sonrisas más bonitas que le ha dedicado al niño mientras intenta ordenar el torrente de pensamientos que está teniendo

.

.

'por favor'

piensa

.

.

.

.

'no se lo digas a papá'

.

.

.

.

.

Pero el niño sonríe de vuelta "yo también soy fuerte," le dice, "aunque no tanto como tú"

Es la segunda vez que se enamora.

.

Hoy en su cama el panorama de la costumbre no ha variado y ella lo rodea con sus brazos (él siente como crece un poco más cada día que lo hace) mientras el niño dota a su cuello de un ángulo extraño para mirar el trozo celeste visible desde el lecho. "Eres como la luna," dice al cielo. Ha aprendido a hablar con ella como ella y ella ha aprendido a acostumbrarse al temor que eso le produce, "cuando eres de verdad. Te escondes tras el sol y tus ojos brillan mientras tú me quieres a mí".

Ella le mira y él está dormido.

.

Dicen que si uno de dos gemelos siente dolor aunque esté alejado del otro, éste también lo sentirá. Pone en práctica una parte sencilla de la táctica cuando consigue que el hombre del lunar bajo el ojo la arrincone en la esquina de la terraza. Es de noche y hace frío, pero comparten el calor cuando cada uno respira sin darse cuenta en la boca del otro, aspirando y expirando un mismo aire, ella bebiendo de la sonrisa de él. Se pregunta si el otro hombre está sintiendo el ardor de los labios de él y se atreve a morder su cuello, a pesar de saber que el hombre al cual se aferra ya está compartiendo el sufrimiento suficiente -la culpa, _estoy siendo_ yo, _soy _yo y yo _no soy_ mi hermano, él la ama y yo también, yo la _tengo_ a ella (aunque sea ella quien lo tiene a él), _mi_ hermano; _pero _ella, una sola alma pero ella (_¿es?_) de **mí**-, y ella sabe que le duele pero le place a la vez y en la ciudad las luces se apagan a la par que ella estimula el pesar cada vez más y más y más ** . **

Y es cuando recuperan el aliento que ella ve un avión en el cielo y sus ojos se oscurecen cuando piensa en el retorno de papá.

.

Cuando al día siguiente se cruza con el gemelo enamorado goza de su palidez y sus ojeras y _oh_, le pregunta "¿has dormido bien?" y él la mira y así restan durante tres minutos antes de que él se lance sobre ella y la aprisione junto a la máquina expendedora, "podría haber dormido mejor," la acusa con su mirada ahora bilateral (muestra ambos ojos _y_ son _bonitos_ y ella se sorprende y quiere sentirlos clavados eternamente).

Besa su boca, sus mejillas y su nariz, se da media vuelta y marcha mientras "egoísta" piensa la proyección de _ella _dentro de la cabeza del hombre.

.

Está sola en el edificio y planta una silla en frente de la imagen que ella misma ha colgado, se sube encima y mira airadamente a la mujer situada a su derecha en la fotografía. "papá _no es_ tuyo porque _yo soy de_ papá; _no eres de_ papá porque papá _no es _tuyo. ¿Por qué papá _no es mío _pero _es tuyo_?"

'No soy suficiente'

La silla se rompe en sincronía con dedo meñique. Se retira a la cocina cojeando, vuelve al escenario del crimen y usa para después tirar los objetos que ha cogido: limpiacristales y un trapo limpio.

'¿Soy parte de la familia?' es lo que hace eco en la mente de los trece padres cuando avisa al mayor -más benigno, más _paterno_ "papá"- y todos ellos se llenan de compasión y es un _déjà vu_ cuando al despertar en su cuarto la mañana siguiente y pedir ayuda al mayor para levantarse de la cama e ir a desayunar -_no soy_ fuerte, _no puedo ser _independiente, _lo siento_ por haberos cargado de responsabilidades, _lo siento mucho_- en la puerta está la misma bandeja en el mismo lugar que el primer día de incursión en su casa.

"Lo siento," dice al hermano cuya preocupación hace que ella hable una vez más, "soy horrible. Lo siento"

El hombre la lleva a la cama -¿por qué papá _no duerme_ conmigo? ¿por qué papá _quiere_ a mamá? ¿por qué mi padre _me lleva_ a la cama mientras _**papá**_ _se acuesta _con esa corrupta mujer? ¿se están _acostando_ ahora mismo? "papá _no te necesita_ más, cariño (es una disculpa y una despedida y quiere decir '_no te preocupes por mí_', pero ella interpreta _no te preocupes por mí_, _preocúpate por el tú sin mí_, _preocúpate por algo que nunca pensaste_, _preocúpate pero no estás sola porque siempre lo has estado_, y las palabras que no escucha calan tan profundo en su conciencia que la inocente pero constante seducción de una niña hacia su padre se ha convertido en la finalidad de su ser)"- y se tumba con ella hasta que acaba de llorar y se duerme.

.

Conoce al antepenúltimo padre en su misma clase (ella sabe que le gusta pero no le presta atención: personas tan obvias tendrían que enterrar la cabeza en el suelo y meditar sobre los beneficios del autocontrol mientras se ahogan bajo tierra), pero hoy está lloviendo y solo tienen su paraguas, las mejillas del chico del mismo color que la tela impermeable mientras deja que ella los cubra a ambos y sopesa si sería más bochornoso que él hiciera tal tarea.

"Podrías relajarte. Solo es un paraguas," dice ella, odiando el _retortijón facial_ de él mientras intenta no sonrojarse todavía más.

No hay nadie en la calle, así que se para frente a él, jadeante: "tengo frío," camisa pegada al cuerpo y humedad en su pelo, ahora suelto y puesto hacia el hombro opuesto al padre, suave piel mostrándose '_bésame_, _huéleme_, _reconóceme_'.

El hermano se sonroja, se quita la chaqueta -paraguas cayendo al suelo- y se la pone en los hombros antes de retomar su camino, temblando pero sin volver a girarse, con la certeza de que ella lo va a seguir.

.

Recuerda el día en que su padre decidió que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para poder seguir viajando con él y la inscribió en el colegio -o bien cuando su padre se cansó de su larga compañía, "_por favor_, _confórmate conmigo_"-. La presencia del animal, aunque a veces agotadora, hizo de su solitud una costumbre y así aprendió a cerrarse a los demás.

Pero si el ser humano es sociable por naturaleza su fachada creaba relaciones superficiales de mutuo acuerdo e interés o _amistades,_ aunque al final del día durmiera abrazada a un peluche que le regalaría su padre como disculpa -_eres __**mío**__ y __**me**__ perteneces tanto como él no lo hace_, _sustitúyelo_, "papá, quiéreme, te quiero, quédate", _así que te quedas tú y tú eres __**mi**__ padre y por eso te quiero y por eso tienes que quererme_-. Pero su padre aparece cada vez menos y ella es cada vez más introspectiva y así se vuelve pasivamente tan consciente de sí misma que le repugna su propia presencia dentro de un cuerpo femenino, una dualidad en la misma consciencia: _**yo**__ me amo_, _**yo**__ me odio_,_**yo **__soy superior_, _**yo**__ no tengo nada en común con __**yo**__ aunque__**yo**__ somos molestas y queremos a papá_.

No se ha acostumbrado a que su padre no coma con ella -hace dos años que vive sola-, así que cuando aprende a dominar la cocina, en especial la de las carnes a las que tan aficionado es papá no tarda en simpatizar con la comida. '_No me comerás_, _me comerás después que aquel trozo de allá_, _me retendrás y formaré parte de las sobras hasta ser ingerida cuando te apetezca o bien rechazada y tirada a la basura_, _a la urbe de lo inútil y lo desagradable_, y a la vez _por favor_, _consúmeme_, _soy apetecible_, _deséame_, _cómprame'_

y la comida es ella y cada vez que se odia _se_ cocina y es capaz de sonreír.

.

El hermano mayor la mira mientras se aclara la garganta. "Yo soy bastante... _tradicional_," pero ya es demasiado tarde para decirlo cuando tiene el estetoscopio en su espalda desnuda, "así que no me hagas caso, porque cuando te toco aquí se te acelera el corazón mientras que si hago esta otra cosa... ahora, parece estar teniendo un pequeño cortocircuito," y ella habla porque sabe que él no la puede escuchar por encima de la velocidad de unos latidos que hacen eco en sus orejas y porque "ya eres _mío_" y "_mi_ mujer" se fusionan en dos cuerpos y se implantan en el fondo de los tímpanos de ambos. _'Pero yo no soy de nadie, pero yo no soy Afrodita,'_

así que hace que su padre la siga sintiendo suya

.

mientras ella sigue queriendo que papá la quiera como lo suya que es.

.

Le llega la flor del hombre que pretende conquistarla aunque ella ya ha llegado a la cumbre de su mente así que decide seguirle el juego. "La persona a la que amaba murió hace dos años, así que no me _dejes_ tú también. Por favor," llora el padre (y no es nada vergonzoso que se abrace a ella mientras lágrimas caen por su hombro, pero ella no logra relajarse en la _sincera_ caricia que está recibiendo y la poca resistencia mental que ha opuesto él contra la imposición de la voluntad de_ ella_ en su persona -siente como si hubiera vendido una roja (_peligro_, _amenaza_, _**veneno**_) manzana a alguien tan débil y dúctil como una rama de árbol seco cuya presencia vivaz sobrevive regando flores mientras ignora su propia grieta antes de ir a dormir- y ella sonríe y él huele la flor que momentos antes ha cortado y ahora se encuentra en su pelo: _me gustas_,_ te quiero_, _te quiero a ti_, _me quiero a mí en ti_, _quiero que todo lo mío sea tuyo_)

y como él no le pide nada a cambio ella lo sujeta con correa y le roba el corazón.

.

"Cuando _papá _llegue," la luz de la habitación está apagada y el animal la escucha, orejas suaves manteniendo un ligero movimiento inconsciente para lograr entender mejor lo que ella le comunica, "te pediré que te vayas"

Sus conductos auditivos explotan y se siente herido. "_**Juli**_, no te sientas mal. Es por tu bien," sonríe.

"Yo te quiero,"

contesta el animal mientras se aleja de ella, pero de pronto su presencia es grande y colosal y a penas cabe en la habitación y se esconde bajo la cama mientras muerde su propia cola para evitar _gritar_ del temor a vivir una vida sin el amor y el calor material de la mujer, del temor a vivir una vida sin estar al lado de una mujer y, por tanto, del temor a vivir una vida sin saberse _humano_;

"Pero yo a ti no,"

"Pero yo a ti nunca te he querido,"

"Pero yo a ti nunca te querré-"

.

¿Por qué?

.

"Porque eres una _bestia_"

Y el animal se arranca la cola y salta por la ventana, perseguido por la mirada de ella. Cuando está fuera de su vista se levanta de la cama y llega a la cocina antes de recoger sus mangas y empezar a preparar la cena.

.

El dolor de cabeza no cesa cuando llega el mayor, bata colocada en sus hombros como peculiaridad en su forma: suele llegar a su casa mostrándose abierto en un desnudo implícito. Arruga la nariz (gesto que ha heredado del pequeño o viceversa) y formula la suave pregunta sobre un hecho del que solo él podría haberse dado cuenta. "¿Te encuentras bien?", es lo que inquiere; "estoy bien" y una sonrisa son las respuestas que obtiene.

.

Es un hecho insólito que todos los padres se reúnan en la misma habitación durante más de diez minutos, pero los trece están ahora en su cuarto y ella está despierta tras la clara invasión privada, aún desnuda sobre las mantas mientras abraza al niño. El círculo de perros le parece cada vez más estrecho.

Están enseñando las encías.

.

Cuando alguien empieza a decir cualquier palabra se escucha la explosión de voces masculinas que gritan al unísono "¿_él_? ¿_qué_ te aporta él? ¿qué te _puede_ aportar un niño que _no te pueda_ aportar **yo**?"

y todos callan.

"¿Soy parte de la familia?", les interroga -está llorando-, "quiero tener una familia", imagina que tiene un caparazón impenetrable y se cierra en sí misma, "os quiero a vosotros, quiero a mi familia"

Los trece hombres vuelven a sonreír. Ahora comprenden la debilidad de su mujer, ahora pueden quererla de verdad. A ella -blanca. A ella, su mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Papá abraza el cuerpo de mamá, su cabeza acomodada entre los pechos de ella y la persiana abierta. Los bóxers en los que se hubo insertado yacen ahora descartados en el suelo y la felicidad de volver a estar entre los brazos de Afrodita está presente en cada entusiasta parpadeo.

No puede dormir:

"Hoy," dice, "he conocido a mi hija"

.

.

.


End file.
